


Link and an old friend

by xNovilunium



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNovilunium/pseuds/xNovilunium
Summary: A random thought on "What if Navi was in botw?", and i've been thinking a lot about OOT recently so.. a quick thing!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Link and an old friend

**Author's Note:**

> A random thought on "What if Navi was in botw?", and i've been thinking a lot about OOT recently so.. a quick thing!

Kakariko village had to be one of his favourite place to stop by on his long journeys. Not only because of the villagers, always wanting to hear from him and his stories, the children always wanting to play with him – to which Link never said no – but because there was that feeling of calm, of rest and relaxation Link needed more than anything on more days than he could ever count. And for the Fairy Fountain overlooking the village and its Great Fairy guarding it.

But Link wasn’t seeking Cotera’s help. He’d always go up there for only one thing.

As a little boy, and as far as he could remember, Link had always loved to catch fairies with his bare hands, trap them in a bottle then bring them back home and talk to them for hours. If this could give him the illusion of having a friend, no matter how short the time spent with a fairy was before he’d release her, Link would do it over and over again. If it could give him the illusion of not being alone in this vast world, he would seek and befriend every single one of them. So, when he reached adulthood, this hobby of his didn’t disappear. The only thing that did was the bottle. Now, Link only caught them with his hands, would sit on one of the huge petals of the fountain, and talk with the fairy for hours, until the sun went down and stars painted the sky. Then would repeat it the next day.

One day though, he met a fairy that wasn’t like all of the others he had met until now. Blue, quiet, hiding from everyone and everything. His curiosity had pushed him to know more about this one, but catching her hadn’t been as easy as the previous times. Moreover, there was something about that fairy that drew him to her. That one felt, familiar. As if they already were friends. But friends that hadn’t seen each other in a long, very long time and had forgotten about the other.

His many attempts had eventually paid off, but the fairy had remained as silent as him on his bad days. So Link talked to her, introduced himself, and told her everything that could cross his mind. How vast and beautiful Hyrule was. How calm the area was. How she had given him a hard time and left him frustrated and grumpy. That he was expecting her to fly far away now that she wasn’t trapped between his hands anymore, and not see her ever again.

But she did none of that.

Link repeated this everyday. He would come here to the fountain, look for her, catch her and talk with her listening to him perched on his shoulder. With that familiarity growing bigger and bigger in his heart. Until one day, when she finally talked.

“Hey! Listen!”


End file.
